Better Off Forgotten: The 77th Hunger Games
by itsallstupid
Summary: Penny Hoover is a 17 year old thief who doesn't want to change. Seuss Foster is an 18 year old Career who just wants out of District 1. When Seuss falls head over heels in love with Penny, she begins to doubt herself. What's a girl from District 6 to do?
1. Prologue

I got caught.

Just that one thing, and I got caught.

"Lots of people in District 6 steal. YOU just got caught."

Very reassuring words, Mother.

That totally helps.

I kept it, though.

That woman who's bag I took it from wanted it back, but I refused.

She said it was her five year old son's.

Too damn bad.

You should never trust me with your stuff.

I mean, if you only have one bag of apples left to survive on, and that bag isn't even full, I won't take them from you. You definitely need those.

But if you have 20 bags of apples, that's another story. One look, and at least three will be gone.

But what can I say?

I'm a Hoover girl by heart, and NOTHING can change that.

Not those fakes from the Capitol.

Not the President.

Not even the Hunger Games.

I won't change for anyone.

I am Penny Hoover, and I will always be Penny Hoover.

Always.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the song Blackbird by The Beatles. I'm so sorry many of the amazing tributes I've gotten must die. I am still accepting tributes! Females can be from 1, 5, 9, 10, 11, or 12. Males can be from 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, or 12. Message me if you want a spot!  
><strong>

_*PENNY'S POV*_

I'm sitting on the highest branch of my favorite tree. My boss is probably looking for me right now, and maybe Mom, too. But I don't even care. I stand up on that branch and I jump. I'm falling towards the ground until I lift into the air, flying among the mocking jays. They sing my favorite song with me, and we fly all over District 6. I turn to one and smile at it. It stares back at me with it's beady eyes, squawks, and speaks. "PENNY! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?" Huh? That's weird… The mocking jay sounds just like my mother… and then I'm falling again.

My eyes open quickly-too quickly, might I add-and sun is shining through the window. "ACK! TOO BRIGHT!" I yelp, and close the curtains, taking my first look at the clock on my wall. 10:30. If that's right, I have about one hour and 30 minutes to get ready for the reaping. …Shit. I jump out of my bed and almost fall down the stairs. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?" I scream, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "I tried to, Penny. Many times." My mother replies, without turning away from a customer's laundry. I grumble and plop down at the table, where my mom has a plate of blueberry muffins and two cold glasses of milk set out. Yummy. I chow down on three and chug my milk, then burp a bit too loudly. "Disgusting." I hear her say as I run upstairs, going to bathe.

Let me explain a little something to you: My family consists of two people: My mother-Veruca-and me. We don't ask questions. If my mom came home covered in vomit, screaming about wild pigs, I wouldn't care. I would clean her up, and sing her to sleep. If I came home covered in blood, asking her to hide me, she would. We are Hoovers. You may be wondering about Father dear. Well, I don't know what happened, and neither does mom. We stick to our motto: Don't ask questions. That's the way it's always been.

As I get out of the shower and walk into my room, I find that Mother has laid my favorite orange sundress out for me. I squeal, and get my outfit situated. I slip on my white sandals, and skip (kind of) down the stairs. "How do I look, Mommy?" I ask, and twirl around in a circle. My mother smiles at me and I see her dark blue eyes sparkle. "Radiant, darling. Absolutely radiant. Give me a second and I'll do your hair, okay?" I nod, and patiently go up to my room to wait. After a while, she come up and brushes my hair, singing our song. The song we always sing every reaping day. It's an old song, and it makes me feel happy inside. The song goes like this:

'Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise…'

As we finish the song, there's a knock. My mother runs down to get it, and I stare at myself in the mirror. I am so ugly. Everyone I know in District 6 says I am absolutely beautiful, but I don't think so… Is it my long, curly auburn hair? Maybe. My naturally purple eyes? Possibly. Maybe it's something else… I'll never know.

It turned out to be Doris Mint at the door. Doris is a 12 year old who comes to our house to get her laundry done. I usually don't see her, considering how I'm at work almost all the time. Did I forget to mention that I have (err… had) a job? I'm a porter. No, I don't work on a ship. I carry people's luggage when they get on train 12. Usually, I can steal something and get away with it. But just a couple days ago, I got fired for stealing a toy train out of a woman's bag, then refusing to give it back. I still haven't told Mom. But anyway, back to Doris. She looks up at me, and smiles. "Hello, Penny… You look pretty today." I smile back, and reply, "You do too, Doris. I really like your dress." It's a really bright green colored dress with no straps, and she's wearing black flats with it. Doris blushes and looks at my mom. "Is it okay if I pay you later, Ms. Hoover? I'm short on money right now…" Mom waves her hand, dismissing the thought. "I don't need the money. You're okay." I giggle slightly at how big Doris' eyes get, and hug her small form. "Don't worry, honey. You come anytime you need clean laundry. No charge." Tears well up in her dark brown eyes, and she wraps her frail arms around me. "O-Okay… I-I guess I'll s-see you at the reaping, Penny…" She pulls away from the hug, gives me a wave, and runs out our door. My mother chuckles behind me and mumbles ever so softly, "That little girl is too damn cute…" For once, I agree with her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Penny's story. This one got rewritten A LOT. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I hope you like it! Yes, the second rebellion was supposed to be Katniss and Peeta's. **I am still accepting tributes! Females can be from 1, 5, 9, 10, 11, or 12. Males can be from 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, or 12. Message me if you want a spot.**  
><strong>

_*PENNY'S POV*_

Reaping day freaks everyone out, but it freaks me out for a different reason. It makes everything too quiet, too still. I always think that the Capitol is going to drop a bomb on us (literally). I stand with the other 17 year old girls, and search the 12 year old girl crowd for Doris. She spots me first, and gives a small wave. I return it and smile. Doris has next to nothing of a chance to be picked. She lives with her grandmother, so her name is in there 3 times. Next to nothing.

As the clock rang out that it was 12 o'clock, the mayor gets up and reads the whole freakin' history of Panem.

The Treaty of Treason.

The rebellion that failed.

The SECOND rebellion that failed.

Everything.

It gets kind of annoying after you hear the same thing for five years, although the second rebellion only happened about 2 or 3 years ago.

Suave White, 6's escort for the year, skips up to the mike. He must be new this year, because I don't remember ever seeing him. I giggle as he fixes his mop of platinum blonde hair, and speaks in a girlish voice. "Heeeeeeellooooooo, District 6! How are YOU today?" We all know he's trying to brighten the mood, but it isn't going so well. He cracks a nervous grin (I can definitely tell that he's a new now), and messes with his rainbow tux. "Well then! Let's get on with this reaping! Ladies first!" He steps over to the first glass ball, and begins digging around in the names.

It's going to be me, isn't it?

My name is in there 6 times this year, plus the fact of tesserae for me and mom…

Would that be 40 times..? Ah, I don't know… I suck at math. I'm street-smart.

Is it 36..? Ugh, I can't figure the stupid problem out without paper!

"Doris Mint!" Suave's voice cuts through my thoughts.

…Did he just say Doris Mint? 12 year old Doris Mint?

Doris Mint, who was just at my house this morning?

Doris Mint, who blushed when I commented on her outfit?

Doris Mint, who my mother thinks is too damn cute?

I look in the crowd for her, and spot her as she is walking up to the stage, pale as a ghost. She trips and falls right in front of the stairs, and Suave freaks, asking if she's okay.

This is when I start screaming for her.

"DORIS! DORIS!" I'm breathing heavily and running towards her and the stage. Suave's eyes are bugged out of his pale face. I see his nose twitch. "I VOLUNTEER!" I screech, tears pouring down my face. I can't, I just CAN'T let this calf go to the slaughterhouse.

Doris is now grabbing my arm, telling me to forget it, but my mother is already collecting her and carrying her away. I look just in time to see my Mother give me a look. Don't ask questions.

Suave coughs, and looks into the square as I climb onto the stage next to him. "Well… That was… Exciting… Now, what's your name?" I stare at the floor of the stage, clenching my fists. I despise these Games. "…Penny Hoover..." Suave smiles. "Well that was a wonderful thing you did for Doris, Penny. Now, for the boys!" Back on track now, he reaches into the second glass ball and pulls out a name. " Darren Sanderson!" I look up instantly, searching for the poor boy I'm stuck with. He emerges out of the 16 year old boys, and climbs the stage. He looks shorter than me by about two inches, and has a feminine face. He stands on the other side of Suave, and glances at me. For a second, I'm shocked.

His eyes are hands down the most goddamn beautiful pair of eyes I've seen in a long time, and I should know. I remember everything. I can barely see them through his hair, but they are absolutely gorgeous. They're just in the middle of green and brown; the perfect shade of hazel.

He turns back to the square, just as Suave shouts into the mike. "District 6, your tributes for the 77th Hunger Games!" No one claps, but I don't even notice.

I'm staring at a blackbird flying away in the distance. Away from 6. Away from Panem. Away from the Hunger Games.

I wish I was that blackbird.

But I don't get to wish any longer. The Peacekeepers are on the stage now, dragging me away. Away from 6. Away from Doris and my Mother. Away from my life. I want to scream and run, but if I try that, there'll be consequences. So I guess I am like that blackbird. We're both going away from 6, but one of us won't be coming back. Ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Look, this might be the last chapter up for a while. I NEED MORE TRIBUTES! If I don't get any soon, I'll be pissed! So send me some! Please? QwQ? ****I AM STILL ACCEPTING TRIBUTES (obviously)!**** Females can be from 1, 9, 10, 11, or 12. Males can be from 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, or 12. Message me for a spot!**

_*PENNY'S POV*_

"Why, Penny? Why did you volunteer for me..?", Doris gasps out through sobs. My mother stands in the hallway outside of the Bye Bye Room, my nickname for the space we say our goodbyes in. I've called it this since I was about five.

I smooth her hair and try to smile at her. "Honey," I coo, "I couldn't let you go there to die… You're still a little girl…" Tears flood down her small face and she hugs me even tighter, but before I know it, a Peacekeeper is carrying her away. Doris blows me a small kiss, crying even harder. I catch it, and blow one in response just as the door closes.

My mother enters next, and we sit in silence for about 30 seconds. Finally, she speaks. "You know you won't come back, Penn."

How dare she.

She doesn't even know a FOURTH of what I can do!

I look up at her with the worst scowl in the history of Panem, and mutter in response, "You don't know that, Mom. You can't know that." I hear her sigh, and she lightly grabs my shoulder. "Okay, fine. Try to win, Penn. For Doris and for me. I love you so much." She gets up and hugs me, then the Peacekeepers escort her out also.

I hate everything.

_*SEUSS' POV*_

Great. Most kids from District 1 would be excited about going into the Games. I am the only one who isn't pumped.

Fantastic.

It's customary in D1 to be a Career, kill as many people as you can, and come back for the glory. My dad did it, and so did my mom. That's how they fell in love. I've never fallen in love.

I admit, all the girls in D1 are GORGEOUS, but none of them ever appealed to me. Not even once.

So when I saw this BEAUTIFUL girl on the recap of the reapings, I did a double take. No way she's from 6. She's too radiant to be from THAT grimy district.

But no. Penny Hoover, the volunteer girl from 6, that absolutely ravishing girl…

I think she's stolen my heart.

…And then I remembered I might have to kill her. This made my heart break into 50 million pieces. I would not, COULD not kill Penny. But I was a Career. It was in my blood. Thinking about this made my headache even worse, and Cathedral, my mentor, told me to suck it up. Either I A. died or I B. killed. Which one did I want more?

I told her I picked C. Penny.


	5. Chapter 4

**I bet you're all SO EXCITED that a new chapter is up! Me too ;D Belinda, btw, is based HEAVILY upon the Speech teacher at my school, Ms. Giarratano. I love her! ****I'M STILL ACCEPTING TRIBUTES, GUYS!**** Females: 9, 10, 12. Males: 3, 5, 9, 10, 12.**

_*DARREN'S POV*_

The train car really was as pretty as it looks on television. Everything felt really soft, and the food was DELICIOUS. I practically gorged on the cupcakes they had, but Penny just sat on a loveseat, staring at the floor.

This is when I noticed that we hadn't met our mentor yet.

When I asked Suave about it, he chortled and said she'd be along quickly. So, I sat down next to Penny and we all waited awkwardly for her. When she finally came in, Penny looked up. The woman standing in the doorway, our mentor, strode over and plopped down next to Suave. Judging by the wrinkles, she was in her 60s. She gave a cough, and spoke in a gentle, light voice. "Hello there. My name is Belinda Vito. I will be your mentor for the 77th Hunger Games." I already knew this was going to be boring, so I kind of tuned out.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud, angry voice scream, "BOY!" I twitched and looked at Belinda, who was glaring at me. "Pay attention, worm ball! Do you WANT to be deceased?" Penny giggled and Suave had a look of horror on his face. Belinda looked at Penny. "Girl." "Yes, Belinda?" Penny replied, looking kind of scared. "Shut. Up." was all our mentor said.

This made Suave make a disgusted noise. "How dare you talk to these children like that!" Belinda turned to Suave and poked him in the chest repeatedly, firing words at him. "These are not children, you Capitolian pig! And if you think they are children, I swear on my life that you must have fingerprints all over your brain from when you take it out and PLAY WITH IT!" Suave gasped, utterly speechless. "Well, I never!" he retorted, then stormed out. Belinda just smiled. "Well. That was fun."

_*BELINDA'S POV*_

I looked back at my tributes. How disgusting, that foppish Capitol man. He looked like he had a mop on his head. I returned to my seat opposite of them, and cleared my throat.

"Sorry for that outburst earlier, my dears. I've had about enough of this year after year." The girl, I think her name was Penny, smiled kindly. "No worries, honey. I think it's pretty cool how you just told him off." Worm ball, who wasn't paying attention again, stared at the floor. I tapped my foot. "Hey. Slime ball. PAY ATTENTION." He looked up, with an angry glint in his eyes. Those magnificent hazel eyes. "I have a name. It's Darren Sanderson. CALL ME BY IT." he replied, gritting his teeth. I grinned at him. "Well aren't you just the loveliest little petunia in the onion patch?" I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach I would grow to love these two. But they could never win. They were too unprepared. I wouldn't be surprised if they BOTH died in the bloodbath.

_*TROPE'S POV*_

"Are we there yet, Aqua? I'm seriously bored out of my mind." Sona, my fellow tribute, asks our mentor in his gentle voice. I turn and look at him. He doesn't even look like he's from 4. With his blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, he could pass as someone from 1 or 2. I look like an average citizen of 4. Dark brown hair and sea green eyes. "If you're SOOOO bored, Sona, then watch the recaps of the reapings." I scowl at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Sona shrugs, and clicks on the TV.

They're showing the 6 reapings, and right before I tune out, I hear a girl scream "I VOLUNTEER!". What an annoying voice. I'll have to kill her right as the Games begin. The thought makes me grin. I will catch her at the bloodbath, and I will kill her so slowly, watching her blood flow like it's from the Fountain Of Youth. Yes… How fun that will be. I see her name flash below the screen. Penny Hoover, huh? Well, Penny. Get ready to die. Here I come~


	6. Chapter 5

**OH MY GAWSH. I haven't written in forever! Aren't you all excited as a jackrabbit in June! -Belindamomentplz- Anyway, I hope you enjoy my VERY LATE, but newest installment of BOF. It's a bit short, and a bit random near it's end. But I hope you enjoy it!**

_*TROPE'S POV*_

"This train is really boring." Sona mumbled from his seat by the window. He is SERIOUSLY pushing my buttons now. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I screech, throwing the nearest thing at him. Sona looks surprised as the pillow smacks him in the face, and he suddenly has fire in his eyes. "What the hell was that for, you BITCH?" He growls, sounding almost inhumane. I cringe as he suddenly starts chunking china plates at the wall behind me, then stalks off to his room. Where did this come from? All of a sudden, I get the best idea in the world and grin. If this happens again in the arena, and I'm with him, he can do all the dirty work! But that wouldn't be any fun at all…Especially if we come face to face with that Penny girl. She's my kill, and my kill only. Nothing can stop me. I. Want. To. Win. These. Games.

That night, I just couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the cruelest possible way to kill that girl danced in my head. I thought, and thought, and thought… Then I had it. If she has allies, I need to kill them first. Right in front of her in slow, painful ways. Then, I'll kill her in a slow, painful way. Make her suffer by watching her little friends die, then kill her too! What a wonderful little brain I have.

_*PENNY'S POV*_

You know what really sucks? When you're a tribute in the Hunger Games and you can't even kill a bug without screaming your head off.

Once, not too long ago actually, I was home alone. Mom was out buying things with what little money she had. All of a sudden, a ROACH crawled out from under the table. I screamed so loud, you would have thought I was a tribute THEN. I hopped up on my chair, squealing like an idiot. As soon as the roach crawled away, I ran and looked for something to squash it with. I found a flyswatter, and took my position. I looked brave enough, but I was scared shitless when that roach crawled towards me. I screeched and slammed the swatter down blindly, missing the roach by inches. Then I realized something: IT COULD FLY. "Dammit!" I groaned at the ceiling, wishing my mom was home to help me defeat my enemy. But Mommy can't always be there to hold your hand and guide you along. I know that now.

I chased the little bugger throughout our small shack, screaming/singing an old song my mother would sing when she thought I wasn't near and she was working on a customer's laundry. Finally, I cornered the little thing. Of course, it flew up in my face, causing me to scream even louder than before. It went to fly out the door as my mother walked in, yelling "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SCREECHING ABOUT, PENNY MAR- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The roach landed on her face. I sprung into action. I leaped off the chair I was on, and SWATTED it! Obviously, my mother wasn't all too happy about that… I danced around our house, yelling "BITCHES GET STITCHES!" and cheering. She should have thanked me! Instead, she sent me to my room without supper.

Moral of story? I don't know, but Belinda sure got a kick out of it. I smiled as I dozed off to sleep on the train. Even though I will die soon, I should live like I mean it. Which includes making an old lady laugh her ass off.


End file.
